la hermosura de la vida
by Natalia shane
Summary: pasaron 10 años, Kord y Pronto siguen en la banda solo que estan en otros asuntos, Eli sigue los pasos de su padre y Trixie se hizo directora de cine, Eli y Trixie fueron novios y se casaron y tienen 2 hijos un niño de 3 años y su proxima hija que aún está en el vientre de Trixie, solo faltan 2 meses para la llegada de su hija. AMO EL ELIXIE


Ola este es un "one-shot" de Bajoterra espero que les guste ah por cierto este fic va con una canción llamada **Me enamore** de **Isabella Castillo **lea y escúchela si no puedes leer con música escúchala después okey.

Después de 5 años y pasaron cosas increíbles, Kord se hizo el mejor jugador de babosa-ball junto con Grendell y su equipo, Pronto regreso a colina topo para arreglar los asuntos pendientes (Todos-Pronto: ya no habra mas comida de insectos. Pronto: mal-agra-deci-dos.)e Eli sigue los pasos de su padre y Trixie se hizo directora de cine ellos 2 fueron novios y se casaron y tienen 2 hijos un niño de 1 año y la su otra hija que aún está en el vientre de Trixie, solo falta 2 meses para la llegada de su hija

**LA HERMOSURA DE LA VIDA **

Era una mañana tranquila en el refugio Shane en una habitación en donde hay una cama matrimonial dormía una pareja casada un peli-azul y una peli-roja, el peli-azul se despertó y miro enfrente a su querida esposa le dio un tierno beso en la frente despertando a su esposa mostrando unos hermosos ojos de color verdes Eli sonrió haciendo sonreír a su esposa

_Sus ojos eran como el mar  
>misteriosos, fascinantes,<br>había algo en su mirar,  
>que me decía quiero amarte,<br>fue ese mágico momento,  
>no importaba nada más,<br>el mundo era solo de los dos__**.**_

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,  
>lo supe cuando te encontré,<br>no imaginas cuanto te esperé.  
>Mirarnos como nos miramos,<br>desde la primera vez,  
>es algo que no suele suceder<em>

Eli: Buenos días, amor.

Trixie: Buenos días, cariño- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo

Eli: ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?- dijo mientras le tocaba con una mano el vientre de Trixie

Trixie: muy bien- dijo mientras ponía su mano encima de la mano de Eli

Eli: solo falta 2 meses para que este aquí con nosotros- felizmente dijo se levantaron de la cama Trixie fue al baño y Eli se cambió y fue a la habitación de su hijo Benny

_Fue tan simple conversar,  
>de la vida, de las cosas,<br>que solamente sonreír,  
>nada era importante,<br>fuimos aire y fuimos lluvia,  
>fuimos luna y fuimos sol,<br>el mundo era solo de los dos._

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,  
>lo supe cuando te encontré,<br>no imaginas cuanto te esperé.  
>Mirarnos como nos miramos,<br>desde la primera vez,  
>es algo que no suele suceder<em>

Eli entro a una habitación de color azul-marino tenía juguetes por doquier, dibujos también tirados y al final había una cama donde dormía su hijo de 1 año tenía el pelo rojizo y a lado de su cama había una cesta de babosas hay dormía solamente una babosa aun no tenía la edad para lanzar babosas y le dieron una babosa bengala

Eli: Benny… Benny… despierta – dijo mientras sacudía a su hijo

Benny solo abrió sus ojos que eran de color celeste y miro a su papá

Benny: ¿qué paso papá?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla mientras se sobaba los ojos

Eli: ya despiértate vamos a desayunar

Benny: okey ya voy a bajar

Eli: okey te veo allá abajo con tu mamá – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Trixie ya había salido del baño ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y sonrió cundo sintió unas manos que le agarraban la cadera y se sonrojo al sentir unos labios en la mejilla

Eli: ¿Cómo están mis 2 princesas?

Trixie solo se dio la vuelta para rodear el cuello de Eli con sus brazos e Eli paso ambos brazos por la cintura de su esposa para abrazarla, pero no la abrazo tan fuerte para no dañar a su hija

Trixie: ya lo despertaste

Eli: si ya viene para acá y ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras lo esperamos?- dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa picara.

Trixie: esto- dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios.

Benny: qué asco - dijo al ver a sus padres besándose.

Eli y Trixie voltearon a ver a su hijo y su hijo se acercó a ellos e Eli cargo a su hijo.

Eli: ya lo vas a comprender hijo y solo falta tu hermana para estar toda la familia junta- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hijo.

**2 MESES DESPUES… **

Eli estaba en la sala del hospital esperando a que el doctor saliera de la habitación de su esposa, en ese momento llegaron Kord y Pronto junto con Benny ansiosos para ver a la nueva miembro de la familia Shane, el doctor salió de la habitación para decir que ya pueden entrar.

Eli, Kord, Pronto y Benny entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba Trixie en la camilla cargando un bulto rosa.

Trixie: vengan, pero no hagan ruido está dormida- susurro para no despertar a su hija que estaba en sus brazos.

Eli fue el primero en acercarse a Trixie para ver el bulto el cual se movió, miro a Trixie con una sonrisa al ver a su hija era de pelo azulado piel blanca como la de Trixie.

Trixie: quieres cargarla- Eli solo asistió, Trixie le entregó a su hija en los brazos de Eli, la niña solo sonrió y abrió sus ojos que eran de color verde.

Eli: Benny ven para que conozcas a tu nueva hermana- Benny se acercó e Eli solo se incoó para que Benny la pueda ver mejor.

Benny: es bonita.

Kord: y... ¿Cómo se llama?.

Eli y Trixie solo se miraron y asistieron Eli se enderezo y se sentó a lado de Trixie y pusieron a su hija en medio de ellos dos.

Eli y Trixie: bienvenida al mundo… Isabella.

Pronto: Isabella… lindo nombre- dijo feliz.

Cuando Trixie salió del hospital e Eli fue por ella le hicieron una fiesta de Bienvenida para Trixie y para la nueva Shane que la llamaron Isabella en el refugio y Eli de regalo de Bienvenida a su querida Isabella.

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,__  
>lo supe cuando te encontré,<br>no imaginas cuanto te esperé__**.**_

_Mirarnos como nos miramos,  
>desde la primera vez,<br>es algo que no suele suceder._

_Me enamoré, me enamoré de ti..._

La fiesta se acabo Benny fue a su habitacion, Eli cargaba a su hija fue a la habitacion donde dormia el y Trixie, a lado donde dormia Trixie hay una cuna de color blanco donde dormiria su hija, Trixie siguio a Eli.

Eli: amo a mi familia- dijo mientras ponia a Isabella con cuidado en su cuna para que se duerma, Trixie se dirijio a la cuna, se inco para darle un beso en la frente de su nueva hija llamada Isabella y fue a abrazar a Eli y le dio un beso en los labios.

Trixie: y yo amo a mi guapo esposo- dijo mientras besaba a su esposo sacando una sonrida a ambos y se fueron a dormir.

**FIN**

Voy a extrañar a mis amigas porque ya me gradúe de la Primeria y ya no voy a ver a mis amigas pero como dijo Connie las voy a volver a ver pero al menos tengo a 2 amigas mías que van estar en la misma escuela que yo eso si me alegro

Bueno, ¿Les gusto o no? ¿Es un asco? No lose solo con sus Reviews

Me inspiré con la canción bueno nos leemos luego y ustedes tienen Face si tienen pongan en los Reviews su nombre de usuario el mío es Alondra Natalia Rusher y mi foto de perfil es donde hay 4 niñas en la foto esas son mis amigas yo ya tengo a Connie para poder agregarlos a mi face y si tiene una página del Face también póngala en los Reviews okey gracias.

AMO EL ELIXIE

Natalia, cambio y fuera


End file.
